Stranded
by AngeliqueRox
Summary: The Maximoff twins are stranded in a little rowboat in the middle of the ocean...watch as their insanity enfolds in chapter two...lots of cute brotherly/sisterly fluff!
1. Day One

Wanda Maximoff was suspicious. The rest of the Brotherhood was up to something, she just knew it.

Lance kept on looking at her, then when she would finally acknowledge that he was and look back at him; he would grin and look away.

Todd kept on looking at her guiltily.

Fred seemed to eat more than usual and tried to avoid her.

Pietro avoided her altogether.

However, she decided to play dumb. She sat on the couch in her Scarlet Witch uniform and was pretending to read a book. Suddenly, she felt a gust of wind.

"Hey Wanda, watcha reading?" Pietro asked, taking the book away from her.

"Give that back!" She said angrily.

Pietro ignored her and threw the book on the floor. "So, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private outside."

"About what?" She asked angrily. "I swear, if this is a joke Pietro, you're going to regret it."

Pietro grinned. "No joke, just come outside and I'll tell you."

Wanda glared at him but followed anyways. Once they were outside Wanda started talking immediately.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if we could have a little bit of brother/sister time, ya know, hang out together, just the two of us, like when we were kids."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why not? Most siblings hang out with each other at least once in a while."

"Because, we're not like most siblings." Wanda said.

She had recently gotten her memories back, but had decided to not kill her brother. That didn't mean she didn't hate him though. Well, maybe not hate, just strongly dislike him.

"Please?" He asked. "We'll go anywhere you want to go."

She hesitated a while, then answered. "There is one place where I've always wanted to go…"

"Just say the word, and bam! We're there." Said Pietro.

"You'll think I'm stupid."

"No I won't."

"Fine, but no weird faces. Can we go to the…beach?" She asked. She winced a bit at the blank stare that he gave her.

"The beach, huh?"

Before she could even register what was happening, he had picked her up and brought her to one of the beaches in New York City.

"So, what do you want to do here?" he asked quickly, smiling.

"I've always wanted to go on a rowboat," she said dreamily.

She mentally kicked herself as she saw Pietro smirk, but nevertheless still run, then run back at only about one hundred miles per hour dragging a large rowboat with him.

"So, you wanna get going or not?" he asked quickly.

She nodded and they dragged it to the side of the beach, and then put it into the water.

They jumped into the boat and Pietro started rowing.

"Well, this is nice." He said, trying to break the silence and his boredom.

"Yeah," said Wanda, staring out at the shore.

"So, you wanna head back?" he asked, trying not to get fidgety with his impatientness.

"Not yet," said Wanda.

Pietro mumbled something under his breath that Wanda didn't catch.

They sat in the sea for a couple of minutes, Wanda staring out into the sea dreamily and Pietro tapping his fingers on the bench that he was sitting on.

All of a sudden, something strange happened. The boat started getting pushed into the middle of the ocean by the strange, strong current.

"Um, Pietro, is that supposed to happen?" she asked Pietro, who didn't even notice what was happening.

"Hm?" he asked, not quite listening.

"Why is the boat heading towards the middle of the ocean?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh!" he said, just noticing what was happening.

He started rowing back towards the land at super speed, beating the current.

"Don't worry Wanda," he said super quickly, trying to be a hero. Suddenly, the oars were knocked out of his hands and into the water.

Stupid sweaty hands!

Wanda looked at him incredulously. "How could you just drop them like that!" She screamed.

"Wanda, I'm sorry!" Pietro said, instantly putting his hands in front of his face.

Wanda considered throwing him into the water, but that wasn't going to help any.

"Just run around and see which way is land, then come back and carry me back to the beach." Said Wanda.

"Alright," said Pietro. He couldn't argue with that logic. He stood up in between the two benches in the boat and got ready to bolt and didn't notice that his leg was entangled in the random ropes that happened to be in the boat and ended up tripping.

He looked at Wanda sheepishly as he began to try and untangle the thick ropes that were binding his legs together.

Every second they were being pulled farther and farther into the sea.

Wanda started panicking. She didn't want to get swept out into the sea! She jumped into the water, planning on swimming in the direction where they had come from and immediately regretted it.

It was about fifty degrees outside, which made the water even colder. She felt the water currents pushing her away from the boat.

She was going to die.

Suddenly she felt her brother's arms around her pulling her onto the boat again.

She spit out the water that she had gotten in her mouth and looked up at Pietro, who was looking at her with mild concern.

"Are-you-okay?" he asked.

"I'll live," she said. "What took you so long?"

"As you know, I was kind of busy getting these stupid ropes off my feet." Pietro said, frowning.  
>Wanda didn't say anything else. She was too busy concentrating on the fact that she was freezing.<p>

Pietro handed her her long coat that she always wore with her Scarlet Witch outfit.

"Betcha you're glad I grabbed it before you jumped in the water, huh?" he asked bitterly.

She was confused why he was talking like that. She was just as cold as him!

She put the coat on anyways and instantly felt much warmer. She felt her joy diminish a bit however when she saw her brother still shivering even worse than she had been before. He had no body fat on him, and his Quicksilver suit wasn't good for keeping warm with, especially when it was soaked with sea water.

She secretly wished that he would come and snuggle with her so he would stop being so miserable, but she also didn't want to hurt his pride.

She decided to ask him a different question. "So, did you find out which way land is yet?"

"What? Oh, no, I haven't gotten to do that yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Silence.

"Is something wrong, Pietro?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I asked you to go and do something for me, and you just ignored me."

"Nothing's wrong, Wanda!"

"I guess you're just too scared," she said. That always worked.

"What? No I'm not." He said. "Why would I be too scared to just jog around and look for the beach?"  
>"I don't know, you tell me." Wanda said, raising her eyebrows at her twin.<p>

More silence.

"Pietro, are you hurt?" she asked.

"What makes you think that?"

She looked at him and saw him keep on looking down at his right leg, look up and scowl.

"Oh, nothing." She scooted to the bench where he was sitting. He stiffened visibly.  
>"Let me see it," she ordered.<p>

"See what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she said, pointing at his right leg.

"Oh, it's totally fine," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"It wasn't a question, Pietro."

He reluctantly obeyed and took the boot off. His foot and ankle was swollen badly.

Pietro cursed under his breath as Wanda sighed and held it carefully. She asked him if he could walk on it.

"Yeah," he said, and stood up and put his weight on both legs and sat back down, cursing out loud this time.

"Just give me a moment," he said, sounding out of breath.

Wanda sighed again as Pietro tried to get used to the pain.

"You don't have to do the tough guy act around me," said Wanda. "_Father's _not around right now and neither are your stupid friends."

She pronounced the word father as if it hurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said slowly.

Pietro speaking slowly meant one of the following: He was trying to talk to Wanda nicely, he was in severe pain, or, he was trying to slow down in order for a person to understand him.

She was guessing it was the severe pain one. Even though she had been locked in a mental asylum for almost half her life, she still knew all of her brother's personalities. At least she thought she did. Who knew what went on in Pietro's head?

Pietro finally looked up at her and frowned. "Can I put the boot back on now?"

"No," said Wanda.

Pietro groaned. "It's just a mild sprain-"

"Then why can't you put any weight on it?"

"Yes I can, see?"

Pietro then put on a show of standing up, taking one step with his good leg up in the air therefore putting all of his weight on his right leg, and falling to the floor of the boat and holding his ankle to his body and gritting hit teeth.

"Yep, that's what I thought." Wanda said, grinning. "For once, someone else is right, Pietro."

Pietro frowned. "So now how are we going to get home?" he asked. He stood up, making sure to keep all of his weight on his left leg, and looked around.

No land in sight.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for someone to come save us," said Wanda.

"Crap," said Pietro, frowning.

He hated being the damsel in distress. He was trapped in a tiny rowboat in the middle of the ocean, and nobody knew where they were. They weren't going to get saved, they were going to die!

He shivered some more, but more from the thought of being killed off by sharks or hunger or thirst or dehydration, the list goes on forever.

He sunk down to the bottom of the boat and sat against the side of it, his bad leg sprawled out in front of him. The stupid thing hurt whenever he moved it.

He stiffened when he felt Wanda sit beside him and snuggle up against him. What was she doing?

Wanda sighed mentally as she felt her speedy brother stiffen up again as she snuggled up with him. She had heard on the news earlier that it was going to get to as low at thirty-five degrees Fahrenheit, so she was going to cuddle up right now and go to sleep so that she wouldn't have to endure the cold.

Before she went to sleep, she decided to ask Quicksilver a quick question.

"Pietro?" she asked the silver haired boy who was still stiff.

"Yes," he answered.

"How did you get hurt, anyway?"

"I…I saw you drowning and forgot about the ropes and my ankle hit the bench, but I didn't notice I was hurt until I was back on the boat." He anwered hesitantly.

Wanda smiled. "Thank you."

Pietro relaxed a bit. "You're welcome."

**So, the two Maximoff siblings are stuff in the middle of the sea and nobody knows where they are. Will they be saved? Will they go insane? Will this author stop asking herself questions that she already knows the answers to? Review and find out!**


	2. Day Two and Day Three

Pietro woke up and opened his eyes, then immediately regretted it. Why did it have to be so darn bright in the mornings?

He made his plans for the day. Wake up, take a shower, get some fast food breakfast, go watch some television, eat a quick snack, read the newspaper, go find someone to pester but make sure it's not Lance or Wanda, avoid Wanda, eat lunch, watch some more television, eat another snack, go out for a run and annoy any X-Men that he saw, eat a big dinner, sit on the couch and be bored for a while, have a snack around midnight, then go to bed.

He shivered a bit as he felt the wind push against him. He felt around for his blanket, then found it and put it on. It felt like there was something on it, but he didn't care. He considered getting up and shutting the window, and finally after much consideration, he opened his eyes and saw nothing but blue sky. What? Had he fallen asleep outside somehow?  
>He sat up quickly and looked around and saw his sister asleep across from him, and suddenly remembered everything that had happened the night before. Why did all the bad things have to happen to him?<p>

He was Quicksilver, the best Brotherhood member, and Magneto's favorite son! Well, he was his only son, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was stuck in the middle of the ocean with his crazy sister and didn't know how they were going to get saved. He saw his sister shiver and looked back at the 'blanket' he had taken. It was his sister's jacket, or trench coat, or whatever someone wanted to call it. He sighed as he gave the jacket to his twin. Even though he had long sleeves, that didn't mean it kept him warm.

The only reason his sleeves weren't very thick was because the thicker his clothes were, the harder it was for him to run. It was easier to run with thinner layers on.

His sister turned around, then sat up and looked at her brother.

"Crap." She said as she realized everything that had happened.

"I know," said Pietro.

They both sat in silence for a while, until Pietro decided to break the silence.

"I'm thirsty."  
>"What do you want me to do about it?" Wanda snapped. "I'm thirsty too and you don't see me complaining.<p>

"Sorry," Pietro said sarcastically. He frowned in discomfort when he shifted his leg to sit up, and Wanda felt sorry for him.

"Maybe I have something we can eat in my pockets," she said.

She searched in her pockets and pulled out a pocketknife, a stick of gum, a lighter (from Pyro, of course), two mints and a diamond necklace Todd had stolen for her.

"Aw, how cute, looks like your boyfriends got you a present." Pietro snickered at his joke.

"Shut up," Wanda said. She handed him one of the mints and half of the gum. He ate it in one second.

"You idiot! You were supposed to eat it slowly! And you know you shouldn't swallow gum!"

"Why do you care?" Pietro said. "I couldn't help myself. I'm used to eating every two hours, and I haven't eaten in longer than twenty four hours."

Wanda glared at him, then spoke. "I keep on getting cramps, I have a headache, and I'm extremely thirsty, and you still don't see me eating like I'm an animal."

Pietro quickly turned serious. "You know, those are signs of early dehydration."

"Huh?"

"Muscle cramps, headaches, and extreme thirst are signs of dehydration." Pietro repeated. "I have that too, plus a broken leg, but you don't see me complaining about that!"  
>"Well, if it was any other guy, they'd be crying and writhing in pain, but I guess since you're so MACHO you can't show any pain, huh?"<p>

Pietro opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He quickly changed the subject. "After twenty-four hours without water, our bodies have probably lost three pints of water."  
>"How much longer can we survive without water?" asked Wanda.<p>

"Well, most people only survive three to four days without it, but I think since we're mutants we can survive up to six days, I'm not sure. But, who cares? We're going to be saved before that."  
>"How can you be so sure?" asked Wanda.<p>

"I just know," Pietro replied.

"Whatever," said Wanda. She put the rest of the things back into her pocket, and, while doing so, felt something inside of it.

"Pietro, look!" She said. "I had my phone all along."  
>Pietro didn't answer but instead grabbed the phone and dialed a number.<p>

"Who are you calling?" asked Wanda.

"As much as I hate to do it…" he said.

He started speaking at soon as he heard the person answer.

"Hello?" asked the person on the other end.

"Wanda-and-I-are-stuck-in-the-middle-of-the-ocean-and-we-have-no-way-to-get-back-to-shore-so-can-you-help-us?" He asked quickly.

There was a pause as the person's brain tried to register what Pietro had said. Finally, they spoke. "We can help you, but you have to tell me what beach you was on when you went in the ocean."

"Coney-Island," Pietro said.

"Okay, we're going to find you, but you're going to have to help us look for you by using-" suddenly, the phone Pietro was on shut off because the battery had died.

Pietro threw the useless phone to the ground. Why did all the bad things have to happen to him and Wanda? What had they ever done wrong?

X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN

Lance stared at the door for the umpteenth time.

"Where are they?" asked Todd. He was worried about Wanda. He knew she could take care of herself but he still worried that something bad had happened to her.  
>"Wanda probably figured out what we did and tried to kill Pietro but he ran away before she could and now she's trying to find him." Lance said.<p>

"Yeah," Fred agreed.

"I mean, the bet wasn't that mean anyways, was it?" Todd said.

"Well, I guess you're right." Lance admitted.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he heard knocking on the door. He stood up and opened it quickly.

"Wanda?" he asked, but frowned when he saw who it really was.

"Oh, it's just YOU."  
>"'Ello, Mate!" he said cheerfully. "Is the l'il Sheila here?"<p>

Lance looked confused. It was hard to understand Pyro sometimes. "Who's Sheila?"

Pyro huffed. "Is WANDA here?"

"Wanda? No, she's not. Why do you care?"

"No reason," said Pyro as he looked slightly embarrassed. "I'll see ya later, mate."

"Wait!" Lance yelled as Pyro walked down the porch steps. "Do _you_ know where Wanda is, Pyro?"

"If I knew where she was, why would I ask you if she was here?" Pyro asked. "Geez, and you people say _I _have no common sense."  
>Lance turned around and went back inside after closing the door. 'Was that an insult?' he wondered silently.<p>

He sighed as someone else knocked on the door. 'That'd better be Wanda or else,' Lance thought.

He opened the door and was surprised to see the X-Men at his door. "Lance, we have bad news." Kitty said.

X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN

Pietro and Wanda cuddled up together to keep warm. It was below freezing and the waves kept on splashing water into the boat.  
>"Are you okay, Wanda?" asked Pietro while his teeth chattered.<p>

"Not really," Wanda admitted. She was cold, hungry, tired, and in pain.

"Same here," said Pietro as his teeth chattered.  
>Wanda took out one of her arms from her jacket and put it around Pietro. He was stiff just like he had the night before when she snuggled with him. She guessed it had something to do with the fact that neither of them had a good childhood and nobody loved on them, so they weren't used to being hugged. None of the Brotherhood members were, except maybe Lance because he had Kitty as a girlfriend, who loved to hug like crazy.<p>

The sun finally came up and with it came hope.

"Pietro, do you hear that?" Wanda asked.

Pietro nodded. It was a boat engine that they both heard. They both stood up and started screaming and waving their arms. Not an easy thing to do when you're dehydrated.  
>"Help!" they screamed. "Help! HELLP! HEEEELLLLLLLPPPP!"<p>

Wanda stopped when she noticed the boat, that was about one hundred yards away, was turning around.

"They can't see us," Wanda said angrily.

Pietro ignored her and kept on screaming, his voice cracking a bit as he did so. Wanda grabbed his arm and made him look into her eyes.

"Pietro, stop it! They can't hear us or see us!"  
>Pietro pulled away from her grip, put his hand through his hair, something he only did when he was either trying to impress somebody or very frustrated, growled in frustration and started punching the sides of the boat. Wanda watched him as he had his little tantrum. She had heard about his little fits from the Brotherhood, but she never saw him have one ever since they were kids.<p>

After three minutes, Pietro finally stopped and calmed down. He looked at Wanda staring at him strangely. He got angry all over again. How come she got to get angry whenever she wanted to and he wasn't allowed to get angry without someone giving him strange looks?

After eight minutes, he calmed down and did a 360. Everywhere he turned, there was nothing but water. No land in sight whatsoever.

He sighed as he sat back down and stared into the water and saw little fishes swimming everywhere and realized how hungry he was. He put his hand in the water, causing the fishes to scatter everywhere.

After about ten seconds, the fishes returned. He curled his hand and waited. Finally, he caught one and brought it to surface, but it slipped out of his hands. This kept on happening for ten minutes straight. Finally, he gave up.

"Pietro, do you think we're ever going to get saved?" asked Wanda.

Pietro was silent for a moment, then replied, "I don't know, Wanda, I don't know."

X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN

"So, what you're telling me is that Pietro and Wanda are stuck somewhere in the middle of the ocean?" Lance asked.

"Yes," said Jean sympathetically.

"Why can't Pietro just run out the ocean with his sister? I mean, he is fast enough, I've seen him run on water before." Fred asked.

"My guess is that he's hurt," Jean said.

"I hope my snookums is okay," said Todd.

"I'm sure they're fine, Todd." Said Jean. "I've already sent Scott, Kurt, Bobby, and Rogue to find them. They're in the X-Jet with Professor Xavier, Hank, Storm, and Logan. This has happened before with Scott and his brother, Alex, so we're bound to find them very fast."

"Was Summers in the sea for THREE days?" Lance asked.

"We don't exactly know how long they've been there," said Jean.

"They left the house three days ago and never came back. Usually if it's this cold Pietro usually runs home complaining about how cold he is and Wanda comes back because she gets tired of being outside." Lance said. "They've been out there for three days now."

"The chances of them being alive after three days without food or water are very, very slim." Jean stated very seriously.

"We've gone a couple of days without food and water before," said Lance. "I'm sure Pietro and Wanda can handle it."  
>"What if we never find them?" asked Todd. "I mean, they're probably in a little tiny boat and the ocean is really, really, big…"<br>"We'll find them," Lance assured himself and the rest of his team. "And they're going to be alive when we do."

**How did I do? I know I seriously suck at Pyro's accent, I can never seem to get accents right. And I know Lance isn't as stupid as I made him seem in the beginning of the chapter but it's hard for me to write a story without trying to include at least a little bit of stupid humor in it. Please read and review!**

**(Oh, and sorry for taking forever to update, I was so close to finishing up the chapter when all of a sudden, my laptop decided to shut itself down so it could give itself some updates, and me, being the genius I am, forgot to save my work and I couldn't find it anywhere so I had to start over again and I don't think that it's that good, but you can review and tell me what you think.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! And yes Anonymous, I do like Pyro and Wanda together. I mean, they're both crazy, and crazy people totally go with each other. I don't like the idea of Todd with Wanda; I'll just keep it at him having a crush and nothing more. No offense, but Todd doesn't deserve anyone. I like him, he's one of my favorite characters on the show, but his crush on her is strange. They're not meant for each other, and I can't stand stories where they're paired up. It makes me feel sick to my stomach. No offense to and Todd/Wanda lovers out there, I'm just telling you my opinion.**

**And in case anyone hasn't heard about it yet, if you have a Facebook page, go to Facebook and click the like button on the **_**Bring back X-men Evolution **_**page. If there's a certain amount of likes by the end of the year, we'll get a fifth season of X-men!**

**Anyway, please read and review.**

Wanda groaned as she heard a soft thump on the edge of the boat.

"Pietro, what's that noise?" she asked.

Pietro didn't answer. She looked up and saw that Pietro was still asleep. She turned slowly to where she had heard the sound.

Magneto stood at the other end of the boat, his mouth a straight line.

"Hello Wanda," he said, his voice echoing for some reason even though there were no walls to echo off of and his cape was waving in the wind that wasn't even there.

She was angry for a millisecond until she realized that he could fly her out of there.

"How are you doing?" Magneto asked.

Wanda tried to restrain herself from killing him that moment. "How am I doing? How am I doing? I'm doing horrible! I'm dehydrated, I'm starving, and I'm dying. My muscles are aching like crazy, and I don't know if I can survive another day out here!"

"Wanda-" her father began to speak, but she interrupted him.

"Just get us out of here."

"Wanda, being trapped out here has taught you survival skills. It's made you stronger!"

"That doesn't even make any sense," she said as she glared at her father.

"However, I brought you something to eat." He said, taking out a bowl of fruit from nowhere and throwing it in front of her.

She pounced on it like a lion pounces on his prey and started stuffing the food down her throat. When she had eaten half the bowl, she noticed Pietro was still asleep. 'How can he sleep through all this?' she asked herself mentally. She saw a shadow fall over her and saw her father flying away.

"Father! Come back!" she screamed. "Father!"

She fell on her knees and started sobbing.

"Wanda," she heard a faint voice saying. "Wake up, Wanda!"

Wanda ignored the voice and she kept on sobbing.

"Goddammit wake up already!"

Immediately Wanda opened her eyes and saw Pietro staring back at her with tired and wary eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just had a strange dream is all." Said Wanda.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked awkwardly, turning away so she wouldn't see him blush. Nobody saw Pietro Maximoff blush.

"Not really," Wanda admitted.

Pietro stared at his feet. They were tangled up in the ropes again, but he didn't have the patience to take them off. His broken leg had started to heal, but it still hurt when he tried to put weight on it, let alone use his super speed to get off the boat. Even if his leg wasn't hurt, he was barely strong enough to stand up, so he still couldn't speed on out of there.

"My body hurts," Wanda complained all of a sudden. It was true.

Her whole body ached very badly and she didn't know why her whole body hurt if it she was just dehydrated and starving.

"Me too," Pietro said, attempting to show her that she wasn't the only one in pain.

Wanda ignored him and he sighed. He was just trying to start a conversation. He stared out into the ocean until he decided to turn around and look at Wanda. He gasped when he saw what she was doing.

She was holding a pocketknife in her hand. "I'm gonna do it Pietro, so don't even try and stop me."

X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN

_*Ring Ring Ring Ring Riiiiiiiiiinnnggg*_

Lance groaned as he reached for the phone. "Hello," he mumbled.

"Lance, we searched all night in the X-Jet and we couldn't find them, I'm totally sorry." Kitty said.

Lance was instantly fully awake. "Well, keep on looking!" he almost yelled into the phone.

"We did, Lance! We looked all over the place and we couldn't find them!"

"Well look harder, Kitty, it's not like they disappeared into thin air!"  
>"Listen, there's like, no way that they're alive right now, as much as I hate to admit it. It's been four days now."<p>

"The only reason you haven't found them is because you don't care about them!" Lance yelled. "Maybe I should get my own boat and find them myself!"  
>"But what if the same thing happens to you?" said Kitty.<p>

"At least I'm willing to take a risk," said Lance angrily. He didn't hang up but didn't speak for a while.

Finally, Kitty broke the silence. "Listen Lance, Professor's going to try and talk to them with his powers, okay?"

"How's that going to help? They don't exactly know where they are you know."  
>Kitty didn't answer. Lance stared at the phone. Kitty had hung up on him. Again. He flopped down onto his bed and sighed. Being Kitty's boyfriend had it's up and down days, and this was definitely a down day.<p>

X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN X-MEN

"Wanda, believe me, you don't want to do this!" Pietro said frantically.

"Yes, I do want to do this," said Wanda as she fingered the knife.  
>Finally, she looked up at Pietro. "Kill me, just do it, no questions."<p>

"What? NO!"

"Just do it! Please! It would be way less painful then dying of hunger or dehydration!" She handed him the knife.

"Just do it," said Wanda.

"If-you-ask-me-to-do-that-again-I'm-going-to-knock-you-out!" Pietro warned.

Wanda immediately shut up and started sobbing quietly, but no tears were coming out. She had nothing to cry.

Pietro watched his sister sob for a while until he decided he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped into the ice cold water and didn't bother swimming up. He was going to drown himself.

Back on the boat, Wanda's eyes had gone as wide as dinner plates. "Pietro?" she asked softly as she looked into the water.

Pietro thought about everyone he knew. Nobody really cared about him, not even his father. His father only cared about his powers. He was always arrogant and acted as if he was better than everyone else. He got on everyone's nerves and didn't care about anyone's feelings but his.

Nobody cared if he lived or died. Not even Wanda….Wanda! She had already lost the will to live, who was going to keep her from committing suicide?

He swam to the surface as best as he could with a broken leg and jumped onto the boat.

"Pietro!" Wanda said happily as she hugged her twin.

Pietro just shivered. Wanda's body heat was helping him warm up, but not fast enough.

"You scared me, for a second there I thought you were trying to kill yourself." Wanda said.

"Me. Kill myself? Puh-lease!" Pietro said in a teasing voice.

She playfully shoved him back very weakly.

"_Pietro, can you hear me?" _asked a voice from inside his head.

"Oh my gosh, I can hear voices now!" Pietro said. "I knew I would go crazy…"

Wanda stared at him strangely.

"_Pietro, it's me, Professor Xavier."_

"_Oh, thank goodness!" _Pietro said mentally back to Professor X.

"_Do you see any land at all from where you are?"_

Pietro looked around and did a 360. He squinted as he saw a little dot. _"Yeah, I see land, but it's too far away for me to see it."_

Professor didn't answer for a while, and Pietro started to get nervous. _"Professor?"_

"_Sorry, I was just thinking. I don't know how we're going to find you."_

"_Is somebody back at the mansion?"_

"_Yes, the only ones here with me are Scott, Jean, and Kurt."_

"_Well, maybe Wanda could use her powers or something and you could track us with Cerebro."_

"_That just might work, Pietro. I'll call Hank and ask him to find you with Cerebro."_

Pietro smiled as he looked at Wanda. "We're getting out of here!"

"How do you know that? You were just talking about voices in your head…"

"It was just Professor Xavier," said Pietro.

"Since when do you call him by his name and not Baldy?"

"Since I got desperate to get out of this situation!" Pietro cried. "He just needs you to use your powers so he can track us to our exact location."

"I'll try," said Wanda. She concentrated as hard as she could, but nothing would happen.

She concentrated harder and her hands glowed a faint blue color for a millisecond, but quickly went out. "I can't do this, Pietro!"  
>"Yes you can!" Pietro snapped. He slapped her across her face, and she got very angry. Furious actually.<p>

The whole boat started glowing blue and it started floating in the air. "Wanda, I'm sorry! I just needed you to use your powers and getting you angry seemed to be the only way to make you!"  
>Wanda's body relaxed as she stopped using her powers and the boat fell into the water with a plop.<p>

She placed her hands into her face and stayed that way for the rest of the night. Pietro didn't get any more mental messages from Professor Xavier.

The both of them knew they were dying a very slow, painful death. The chemical balance in their body was going haywire, and they were losing the will to live and getting less and less hopeful about the X-Men coming to save them.

"This is all my fault," Pietro muttered.

Wanda heard what he had said. "How? _I'm_ the one who chose to go to the beach." Her voice was filled with venom.

"Well _I'm _the one who made a bet with the guys," said Pietro.

_Flashback…_

The Brotherhood boys were partying and drinking the hearts out. Root beer of course, they didn't have enough guts to drink the real stuff yet, they were too scared of what Magneto would do or say.

"Man, this is fun!" Todd said, attempting to make a dance move. "Too bad Babycakes couldn't be here."

"Wanda wouldn't be here right now if her life depended on it," Lance said, taking a swig of his root beer. "Especially since she just recently got her memories back. She'd rather stay away from Pietro right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pietro asked.

"It means that Wanda hates you with all her guts," said Lance.

"Please, she'd be here if I asked her to with my charming good looks and-"

"One word Pietro: incest."

"What? I didn't mean it that way! I was just saying that if I ask her to do something or go someplace with me she'd say yes! She loves me as a brother, she doesn't hate me, she just…dislikes me a lot."

"Isn't there a word for that?" asked Fred.

"I think it's despise," said Todd.

"Yeah, that's it!" said Fred. "Wanda despises you!"  
>"She does not! I just get on her nerves sometimes and she's mad at me and Magneto for leaving her behind at that mental place."<br>"You get on her nerves SOMETIMES?" Lance smirked.

"Okay, maybe a lot of times, but that's not the point!" Pietro said. "The point is that I can spend time with my sister whenever I want and she wouldn't kill me."  
>"Twenty bucks says you can't," said Lance.<p>

"You're totally on!" Pietro said.

_Flashback ended…_

"You have a reason to hate me," said Pietro. "I'm selfish, and stupid, and now we're going to die because of it."  
>Wanda sighed. "I don't hate you Pietro."<br>"You don't?" He looked up at Wanda.

"I don't," said Wanda. "At least, not anymore."

Pietro smiled. "So, this is what it takes for it not to hate me, huh?"

"This is what it takes for you to admit you did something wrong for once, huh?" Wanda mocked him.

"Okay, truce!" Pietro said.

Suddenly, they heard a sound. A loud one. It was a ship! A huge one too! And, it was coming straight for them.

"Pietro, what do we do?" asked Wanda.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Pietro screamed. He looked around for anything to push them away from the huge ship.

Suddenly, it was too late. The ship was mere feet away from them, and they could do nothing but wait for them to be run over.

**End of chapter! Whew, that took me all day long to write! I'm horrible at writing adults, especially Professor X and Magneto. Everyone was a little out of character, but that's because either 1: I suck at writing for that character and 2: Wanda and Pietro are at a tough situation right now and everyone is on the edge of their nerves. Also, it was a dream, and people always act out of character in dreams, right?**

**Please review and thank you everyone who has already! **


End file.
